


Pretending

by x_baby_izuku_x



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide Notes, The Author Regrets Everything, im sorry, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_baby_izuku_x/pseuds/x_baby_izuku_x
Summary: "I'm so tired of wondering if i'm enough ...goodbye jeremy. I'm sorry”
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Kudos: 14





	Pretending

Michael staring at the stars in the sky, he takes a quick glimpse of his text with jeremy  
“I'm so sorry ...jeremy” Michael whimpers in tears.

jeremy wonders up the stairs to him and Michaels apartment  
“Michael! Hey guess what!” *looking around michael nowhere to be seen but a slight breeze, jeremy calls out michaels name once more “it’s freezing in here.” jeremy whispers to himself.  
Searching for michael, jeremy wonders into michael's room where the source of snow was sprinkling in letting the cold collapse in, the window was open.  
“Michael why did you leave the windo-” jeremy pauses seeing the note of michael’s desk he had used since he was ten. The one his father had made. Jeremy picked up the paper opening it slowly his hands shiver blue ink writing on the paper it was a white paper that had been torn out of some notebook jeremy’s heart ached his head was pounding the paper had read  
“Jeremy I love you so much, I found out about the affair so you can stop pretending now ... I’m so tired of pretending I'm happy all the time to keep christine happy, I'm so tired of wondering if i'm enough ...goodbye jeremy. I'm sorry” reading the letters word-by-word, jeremy sank to the floor hands trembling with fear, jeremy wiping the tears away remembered the window that was open  
“M-michael…” jeremy takes a step near the window he kneels down on the bed looking on to the roof. Michael was gone.


End file.
